Orange
by TaylorHubbard115
Summary: Kamijo and Teru get cozy by the fire, very fluffy


Title: Orange

Pairing: Kamijo/Teru

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Synopsis: Kamijo and Teru sit around a campfire for some cute things

The fire was warm, radiating golden heat onto the bundled up boy. A woolen quilt enveloped him, adding extra warmth in the cold night air. Crackling, the wood in the pit splintered and a miniscule flurry of ember swirled above the midnight fire. Casting orange glows, the fire burned bright, flickering though showing no sign of dying. Highly pleased with the warmth, Teru closed his sapphire orbs and settled into the comfortable blanket, pulling up his feet to the chair, his knees to his chest underneath the blanket.

Had it not been for the screen door sliding open, he would have fallen asleep right there. Opening his eyes, he turned his head, lips curling into a dainty little smile. Pink lips mouthed sweet words, inviting the other forward. It was welcomed by the other male who walked up, boots thumping on the cement patio. In one hand he held two elegant glasses, resembling Victorian goblets. Teru expected nothing less of his extravagant lover. In the other hand there was a bottle. Their favorite wine, dark red. Perking out from the blanket, Teru stretched out his sleepy limbs, squeaking softly.

"Kamijo~" he purred, reaching out for his wine glass. In dainty hands he held the goblet, holding it up for the sanguine liquid to be given to him. Kamijo allowed half the glass to be filled before he did the same to his. The bottle found it's place on the cement by their side. The tall blonde found his spot next to the little guitarist on the outside love chair. Balancing wine in one hand, Kamijo pulled the blanket to cover his own legs, forcing the pouting boy to share the wealth. Free hands met and entwined, squeezing tenderly.

Shifting himself and letting go of Kamijo's powerful hand, Teru rolled on the couch until he was firmly pressed into the vocalist's side, free arm wrapped out his middle. Bringing the goblet to his lips, he sipped conservatively and rolled the crimson fluid over his tongue to savor the bittersweet accents of flavor. Around him, a powerful arm draped over his slender, tiny frame, wrapping him in warmth that couldn't be found from a fire or blanket.

His heart thumped against his pale chest. He craned his head to look up at the golden haired beauty and scooted up to be a little more eye level with Kamijo. A sweet smile graced Teru's face, shadows dancing over it in beat with the fire's crackle. The other male wasn't sure what to make of it. It was a mixture of beautiful, alluring, elegant, and exotic. Teru could easily be all of those things if he truly tried, and Kamijo knew it. Their midnight secrets told it all.

Lips met in a hungry embrace and necks craned to deepen. The wine was nearly forgotten, until the crash of glass broke then from their stupor. "Oops..." Teru murmured, covering his mouth to hide a fit of giggles that he felt were out of place. Unable to hold them all in, he buried his face into the fabric of Kamijo's top, nuzzling into his side and hugging his middle. The taller male couldn't help but chuckle. It was just a wine glass and he had plenty others that could replace it. But his lover's reaction was adorable and endearing to say the least. Leaning over, he set his own wine glass onto the concrete floor and adjusted himself to lay on his back, dragging the smaller boy onto his stomach, his head resting on his chest. Running his long fingers through that platinum hair, Kamijo smiled handsomely down at his little lover who's face was still hidden in his shirt, body shaking with fits of giggles. Had Kamijo known better, he would think that the boy was drunk. But one sip of wine couldn't do that~

Teru finally lifted his head and looked up at his lover, smiling a goofy grin. Fingers touched his lips, outlining them gingerly. "So cute, Teru-chan," Kamijo whispered to his lover, lifting his chin to kiss those lips once more. For a while they remained like this, kissing, caressing, whispering sweet nothings. Kamijo's powerful hands rolled over the boy's back, delving underneath the blanket and slipping under the tee shirt he wore, caressing the bare pale skin. Shiver's rolled through his tiny body, making him shudder outwardly and bite his pale pink lip.

He was getting to him. Kamijo knew that this was affecting his lover in the best way possible. The shirt remained pulled up to expose the lovely expansion of his back while Kamijo's hands delved underneath his pants, gripping his rear playfully. Teru yelped in response, his hips bucking involuntarily. Flaring red cheeks gave away how much this affected him and the other was loving it. He was so responsive and so vocal. It actually surprised Kamijo that Teru wasn't the vocalist in the group, because he was a natural. But that could be attributed to Kamijo's prowess in the bedroom.

The boy whimpered sweetly, fingers curling into fists to grasp at the other's shirt. His face was flushed and he was absolutely adorable. Kamijo loved this side of him. The side that only he could see. The side that only he knew about. The side he cherished. "Kamijo-sama," the boy breathed, opening those eyes to stare up at the other's bright, handsome eyes. At the same time they leaned forward, capturing lips in tight holds. Abandoning the blanket, Kamijo's hands held Teru's head, cupping his face to keep him close. Their mouths mingled, claiming and capturing. Tongues met and rolled, tasting and battling. Craving more. Teru couldn't stop himself from letting out a high, sweet moan into the other's mouth.

Breaking away from their lips embrace, Kamijo smiled handsomely down at the pretty little guitarist and sat up, pulling the other into his lap. "You are so precious to me, Little Teru-chan," he whispered, leaning down once more to take those lips as his own.


End file.
